Sacrifice
by meowloki
Summary: After Loki destroyed NYC, Natasha found out she and Clint are pregnant. Eighteen years later their child is suddenly missing, along with Loki's child. Will both of them be in danger?
1. We won

"I can close it," Natasha told her fellow Avengers through the headset. Loki's scepter was shaking in her hands, trying to get through the energy bar.

"Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down," she said as she looked at Loki's scepter in her hands, waiting for the sign of one of her teammates so she can connect the scepter with the tesseract.

"Do it!" she heard the leader yell.  
She gripped the scepter a bit tighter and brought it to closer to the tesseract already, when Stark interrupted her.

"No, wait!" he screamed. Steve responded before she even could say a word.

"Stark, these things are still coming," he yelled back to Tony.

"I've got a missile coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute." he said calmly, even though you could hear the panic in his voice.

"And I know just where to put it.."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip.." Steve said.

A one way trip. Natasha knew what that meant. Stark was going to fly into the portal to place the bomb over there. But that would mean that he wouldn't make it back in time. She saw the Iron Man suit coming near, holding the bomb. He flew up and Natasha's eyes followed the flying suit. This would be the last time that she would see Stark. And then everything happened really fast. Before she could even blink, Stark made it through the portal. And then he was gone.. She kept looking at him while he flew to his own death, and she suddenly felt nauseous. Natasha saw the other dimension lightening up, which meant that the bomb was wasn't he back yet? Did he..

"Come on, Stark.." Natasha whispered. He had to get back, he had to make it. Her eyes kept staring at the sky, trying to catch a glimp of Tony somewhere.

"Close it," Steve said quietly, almost whispering.

She tried to swallow her nauseousness away, stared at the sky for one more second, and then took the scepter steady in her hands while she brought the tip to the heart of the energy source, and she closed the portal. The portal closed and the gape in the sky got smaller every second. Right at the very last second she saw the Iron Man suit falling through the sky. She smiled, she was glad that he was still alive.

"Son of a guy.." she could hear Steve whisper.

But then she realised that Tony was unconsious, and if Tony was unconsious, his suit didn't work as well.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said. He noticed it already as well. She heard him swing with Mjolnir, ready to fly to Tony.

But then The Hulk catched Tony out of the sky, and she couldn't see what happened next from her point of view. She was wondering if Tony was okay, when she suddenly heard the Hulk roar, which was probably audible for everyone in New York.

She laughed siently when she heard Tony's reaction, which meant he was okay.

"Tasha?"  
Natasha turned around and saw Clint standing there, panting while pressing a hand on his bleeding chest.

"Clint!" Natasha said as she hurried towards him. She put one of his strong arms around her shoulders to support him and carry his weight with her.

"You're bleeding, are you okay?" She whispered while looking worried at his face. She could see that he was in pain.

Clint nodded, while his face showed even more pain from moving his body, even though it was just a looked around her and decided that she had to place Clint on the ground. His bleeding would've gotten much worse if he took a few more steps.

"Here, you should sit." she said while she slowly dragged him with her on the floor, inch by inch. When Clint was finally on the ground, he rested his head in his neck while panting and looking up to the sky.

"That was one hell of a battle.." He sighed while turning his head to Natasha.  
She smiled at him while taking a seat next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Now they were finally done with the battle, she realised how tired she was.

"Yeah, it was.."

As she and Clint started up the car, Nick Fury's voice entered her ear through her headset.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton?" he said.

"What is it, Director?" Clint responded.

"Well done with this whole Loki situation. As you saw earlier, he has been send back to Asgard. He will be punished for his actions over there. As a thank you, we want to give all the Avengers a few days off to another country, as a small vacation. You deserve it."

"But sir, we can't just stay away. We have work to do," Natasha responded confused. They never got vacation, they were always working.

"Yes you can. It's an order for you two to take a vacation. You've been working really hard for SHIELD, and since it's only been a day since Barton is back with us, I suggest you two rest. It's been a few though days."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other for a second, before Clint responded.

"Thank you sir. So, where will we be send to?"

"Budapest," Nick Fury responded.

It was like I could hear him smirk. Of course they sended us to Budapest.. The place where we had our first mission together.

"Alright then," Clint said with a small nod.

"Your flight departs in two hours, agent Romanoff and agent Barton. Enjoy your vacation and we will see you again in a few days."

When Fury finished talking, Natasha heard a soft noise, knowing that Fury had disconnected. They both sighed and looked each other in the eyes.

"So, Budapest eh?" Clint said with a slight smile on his face.

Natasha responded by smiling back at him. He took one hand of the wheel and took Natasha's hand in his. He was finally himself again, in his own Barton-way. Even though he'll probably feel guilty for the rest of his lifetime for the amount of agents he killed, she knew that she would help him get through it all. The city has been saved, Loki is gone, and she realised this was the first time since a few days that they were alone again. There were no fight on their minds, no Loki inside of their heads, no killings. Just them, on their way to Budapest.


	2. Sleep tight

Clint waited for Natasha to get through the airport check. He gave her a smile when she walked towards him, her suitcase following him.

"Are you ready, Tasha?" He asked, still with that smile on his face. Her smile in return gave him an answer. They finally got some time to relax, without hard work and being superheroes.

As the plane left the airport, Clint stared out the window. He saw all the persons and cars get smaller every second, and he loved it. He loved being up this high in the sky already. He always felt much safer up high.

He was holding Natasha's hand again, slightly stroking it with his thumb while she brought her head near the window so they could enjoy the view together.

It got dark pretty soon after they left, since it was late in the evening already. They were both exhausted. They haven't had sleep in days during all the fights, and all they wanted right now was to close their eyes. Clint looked at Natasha in the dimb light of the airplane lights, and saw she looked a bit pale.

"Nat, are you alright?" he asked worried while he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Hmm?" Natasha answered while turning her head towards Clint.

"Yeah Clint, I'm fine.. Just nauseous.." she said confused.

"And tired," she yawned. Clint laughed slightly.

"What, Barton?" she said.

Clint continued laughing softly.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" he asked with a warm smile.

Natasha nodded with a sleepy face while another yawn showed up.

He lifted his arm and put it over her shoulders. It was getting pretty chill in the airplane and they didn't have any blankets. Natasha rested her head on Clint's shoulders. He turned his head towards the crown of her head and gave it a small kiss.

"Sleep, Tasha. You need it. This must have been the most exhausting week ever," he whispered in her hair.

Natasha turned her body a bit and wrapped one arm around Clint, using him as a pillow.

As soon as he knew she was safe and asleep, he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself, with his head rested against hers.


	3. Budapest

Sorry that the next chapter took so long, guys! I was really busy with school.. Hope you enjoy, and please review! :)

As the sun was poking in his eyes, Clint opened them to see the daylight shining through the small airplane window. They were in Hungary already, he recognized this place from when they flew over it with a SHIELD hovercraft a few years ago. He knew they would land in Budapest soon. He noticed something heavy on his shoulder, and felt something tingle against his face. Natasha was still asleep with her arm wrapped around Clint, her hair in a red, flaming mess and her face resting against his chest. Clint lifted his arm and stroked her hair softly. She really was exhausted.. He wasn't really fit himself, even though he slept the entire flight. He decided not to wake her, since it would take a couple of minutes left for them to arrive.

After a few minutes of stroking her hair, staring at her face and looking out of the window, she opened her eyes shocked. She looked around her, confused and not knowing where she was.

She looked up to Clint, still with a confused face. But when she saw him, her confused look disappeared.

"Goodmorning, sleepy head," he said with a smile.

She blinked a few times before she let Clint go to stretch her body a bit.

"Morning," she yawned back.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

Clint smiled at her. Her usual assasin look made space for a normal woman. Her hair was all messed up, and she had dark bags underneath her eyes. He wanted this small vacation to be normal. Even though he loved his job, he really needed a break from this whole superhero-stuff.

"Yeah, we're almost there," Clint sighed. He couldn't wait till they were at a hotel, so he could sleep in an actual bed.

They spend the rest of the trip in silence, until the moment Clint unlocked the lock of their hotel room.

"Well, we made it," he said while he let her enter the room first

"So, what would you like to do tonight?" Clint asked her.

Natasha looked out of the window with a serious face. He wondered what she was thinking of, but she quickly turned around.

"I would say sleep, but given the fact that we're not here that long, let's take a walk," she decided.

Clint nodded and took his and Natasha's jacket. He handed her her jacket and they walked out of the room.


	4. Walk

Budapest was very crowded today. It looked like there was some kind of market going on at the plaza. Children were running all over the place, playing with each other. Clint smiled at them, but the children quickly looked away when they noticed him staring at them.  
"Shall we head this way? It's supposed to lead us to the Danube river," Natasha said.  
Clint looked at a small street, remembering this place. Near that river was where he first asked her out on a date, when they were on a mission here in Budapest.  
He smiled at the thought of the good memories over here, and nodded while taking Natasha's hand in his.  
They walked through Budapest together, hand in hand, knowing exactly where they had to go.

* * *

When they reached the Danube, the water was as shiny as he remembered, even though it was getting darker every minute and the full moon shined brightly and glowed up in the sky. It was so quiet up here, Clint loved it and he'd wish he could go here every day. And there was Natasha of course. Her eyes sparkled as the water reflected in her eyes, and her hair looked more fiery than ever. He cupped her face with one hand as he softly placed his lips on hers. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks. They have been so busy working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers that they haven't been together alone for barely five minutes. He'd wish this moment never ended, as the wind waved over the water and left a cool breeze in the air. Natasha put her hands in Clint's hair as she replied to his kiss. He wrapped his other hand around her waist as he pulled her closer. They stood there, kissing for a few minutes until Natasha stopped with a serious face.

* * *

"Tasha," he whispered while looking worried to her.  
Something was wrong, he could see that on her face.

* * *

"Clint, I.." she started. He could see that she struggled with her words, which was about the first time ever. She was always the one who was good with talking, Clint always made rude comments and he couldn't control it, most of the time. But something made Natasha nervous, and he wondered what it was.

* * *

"Nat," he whispered. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" he asked softly.  
Natasha nodded slightly and swallowed.  
"I, ehm.. I'm pregnant," she said.  
Clint didn't believe what he heard. Pregnant? Most likely with his kid?  
He blinked his eyes a few times with open mouth, while nodding his head a bit as he stuttered.

"P-Pregnant?" he asked in disbelief as he closed his mouth.  
"How.. How is that possible?"

* * *

Natasha smiled slightly at him.

"Come on, Clint. You know how someone gets pregnant.. A few weeks ago we were in your appartment, remember?"  
Clint laughs nervously. Of course, how could he forget..  
A kid.. He and Natasha were expecting a little, new born baby.  
He always wanted to have kids, but this came very surprising. He should have realised something was going on. Natasha is barely sick, but she's been nauseous since yesterday. Maybe even earlier, or during the battle. If only he would have known earlier, he could have helped her more during the battle.  
Even though the child isn't growing yet, he still should have protected her.  
He smiled with a warm smile at Natasha while placing one hand at the side of the face.  
"I can't believe it," he said laughing.  
Natasha smiled back at him.  
"So do you want to keep it?" she asked softly.

* * *

Clint placed his other hand in her neck while bringing her closer to him as their lips met softly.  
"I love you, Tasha," he whispered when they let go and their foreheads rested against each other.  
"Yes," he whispered as he could feel Natasha smile even more brightly.


End file.
